Scott Pilgrim vs The Future
by fullmetal927
Summary: The famous band Knights of Never! consist of 3 friends, Skye Pilgrim, Sam Turner, and Tyler Knives,but what are thier connection to Scott, Ramona, and Kim?
1. Preview

**KNIGHTS OF NEVER!**

**TONIGHT ONLY AT THE MUSIC PLACE!**

**DRUMS: SAM TURNER**

**BASS: TYLER KNIVES**

**GUITAR: SKYE PILGRIM**

**VOCALS: ALL THREE OF THEM!**

**CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY GO ON TOUR!**

Scott looks at the poster, "Uh. We should check them out" Ramona and Kim stood next to him, staring at the poster.

"Um Scott? Did you even notice the names on the poster?" Ramona asked.

"Yea, take a closer look." Kim said. Scott looked at the poster again. "Blah blah blah Sam Turner…blah…..Tyler…Skye…..PILGRIM?"

Scott turns to Ramona and Kim, "Maybe…it's just someone with the same last name? I mean I don't have anyone in the family named Skye."

Ramona and Kim look at each other with the all knowing looks on their faces. "Maybe your right! We should check them out." Ramona said dragging Scott in. She is obviously trying to hide something.

Kim stays behind and looks at the name Sam Turner again. "-sigh- maybe I'm wrong about this."

She walked in behind Ramona and Scott. They went to the bar. The building was full of people who were there to see Knights of Never!

"Wow. They must really good if this many people are here to see them." Scott said to himself.

"Good? HA! You must not be from around here. Knights of Never won the battle of the bands when they were 12. Their better the good, they are the best!" said some random guy at the bar.

"Really? Wow never heard of-." Scott turned to the guy at the bar only to see-"WALLACE?" An older version of Wallace.

–A couple seconds later-

"Your ooooooold!" Scott said.

"Well yea, that's what happens when years go by" Wallace said in a matter of fact way.

"Years? I saw you this morning!"

"Morning? Scott it's been 7 years since you left." That's when Ramona and Kim joined the conversation.

All three of them said at the same time, " Left?"

Ramona asked, " What do you mean left?" Wallace turned to Ramona, he started but he was cut off by-

**IT IS TIME FOR TODAY'S BAND.**

That's when the stage went to pitch black and three figures walk out and got in position.

**PUT YOUR HANDS TO TOGETHER FOR KNIGHTS OF NEVER!**

The light went on and all you see is a red-headed girl on drums, a light haired boy on bass, and dark haired girl with purple tips on guitar. All around the age 14-15. Scott, Ramona, and Kim saw something they were never suppose to see.

This is just a preview to see if anyone like it.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Home**_

After Scott defeated Gideon, he and Ramona stayed together. Kim ended up finding a guy she really liked and the two got married. It has been a year. Despite being married, Kim was still the badass drummer that everyone loved. Scott and Ramona live together and are engaged. Wallace is still very gay, and so on. Things may seem peaceful but don't count your hens before the eggs hatch. (Is that how it goes?)

Scott woke up in bed and the black box appeared next to him.

**Scott Pilgrim**

**Age 25**

**Status: Awesome**

"Yea, I'm awesome" he said has Ramona walked in.

"Don't talk to yourself Scott" she said to him. Scott jumped up yelled, "You know you love me!"

"You know sometimes I think about that" she said thinking.

"WHAT?" Scott cried. Ramona was laughing her ass off, "I was joking dude, calm down."

After Scott stopped whining and Ramona stopped laughing, they went out to fetch Kim, but ran into Wallace. They said hi and bye, cause he had a friend with him. The three had plans to do something, but the something was still unknown

_**Out in Town**_

Scott, Ramona, and Kim were walking along the street, having a mindless conversation; well Scott was, to himself. The Status Boxes appeared next to them

**Ramona Flowers –so to be Pilgrim **

**Age 26**

**Status: Hopes Scott will stop talking to himself**

**Kim Pine-Turner**

**Age 25**

**Status: Wants to hit Scott so he'll shut up**

After a couple minutes of Scott talking to himself he stops.

"FINALLY!" Ramona and Kim both said.

Scott was about to say something when someone came out of an alley. The person was wearing all black; you couldn't see his face at all. If he was next to you, you would feel an evil vibe come off of him.

"Well well well, isn't Scott BEEP Pilgrim. It's been awhile" the unknown man said. Scott, Ramona, and Kim all got ready to fight.

"Do I know? What do you want?" Scott yelled. The unknown man walked a little closer to them.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight. Oh and don't worry if you don't remember me."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Ramona and Kim didn't say anything, but "Oh Scott"

The unknown man just stood there, "You wanted to know what I want? I want ruin someone's life. The same someone WHO RUINED MINE!" the man pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bizarre looking bracelet that went his arm, in the middle was a red stone. It started to glow and everything started to spin. Scott, Ramona, and Kim were dizzy. When everything stopped spinning, they looked around. The man was gone and nothing changed. Some questions were asked but no answers came. Scott noticed a poster on the building behind them, and he completely forgot everything that just happened.

**KNIGHTS OF NEVER!**

**TONIGHT ONLY AT THE MUSIC PLACE!**

**DRUMS: SAM TURNER**

**BASS: TYLER KNIVES**

**GUITAR: SKYE PILGRIM**

**VOCALS: ALL THREE OF THEM!**

**CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY GO ON TOUR!**

Scott looks at the poster, "Uh. We should check them out" Ramona and Kim stood next to him, staring at the poster.

"Um Scott? Did you even notice the names on the poster?" Ramona asked.

"Yea, take a closer look." Kim said. Scott looked at the poster again. "Blah blah Sam Turner…blah…..Tyler…Skye…..PILGRIM?"

Scott turns to Ramona and Kim, "Maybe…it's just someone with the same last name? I mean I don't have anyone in the family named Skye."

Ramona and Kim look at each other with the all knowing looks on their faces. "Maybe your right! We should check them out." Ramona said dragging Scott in. Kim stays behind and looks at the name Sam Turner again. "-sigh- maybe I'm wrong about this."

She walked in behind Ramona and Scott. They went to the bar. The building was full of people who were there to see Knights of Never!

"Wow. They must really good if this many people are here to see them." Scott said to himself.

"Good? HA! You must not be from around here. Knights of Never won the battle of the bands when they were 12. Their better the good, they are the best!" said some random guy at the bar.

"Really? Wow never heard of-." Scott turned to the guy at the bar only to see-"WALLACE?" An older version of Wallace.

A couple seconds later-

"Your ooooooold!" Scott said.

"Well yea, that's what happens when years go by" Wallace said in a matter of fact way.

"Years? I saw you not even 15 minutes ago!"

"What? Scott it's been 7 years since you left." That's when Ramona and Kim joined the conversation.

All three of them said at the same time, "Left?"

Ramona asked, "What do you mean left?" Wallace turned to Ramona, he started but he was cut off by-

**IT IS TIME FOR TODAY'S BAND.**

That's when the stage went to pitch black and three figures walk out and got in position.

**PUT YOUR HANDS TO TOGETHER FOR KNIGHTS OF NEVER!**

The light went on and all you see is a red-headed girl on drums, a light haired boy on bass, and dark haired girl with purple tips on guitar. All around the age 14-15, maybe 16. Scott, Ramona, and Kim saw something they were never suppose to see.

It only took forever! I blame highschool! srry for the long wait, highschool is hard when you sleep in class! lol ANY WAYS! yes i made Kim get married, GET USED TO IT, it all works out later for the story.


End file.
